


A Needed Date

by NicoRD22 (orphan_account)



Series: A Tranquil Life [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, protective Genesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NicoRD22
Summary: Cloud and Genesis go on their first date, but they encounter some trouble along their way
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Series: A Tranquil Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942309
Kudos: 11





	A Needed Date

“Angeal Again?” Cloud Amused Voice asked, causing Genesis to get surprised him into looking up from his phone.

Cloud smiled as he made his way to him from across the room, he laughed lightly at Genesis surprised expression, Stopping right at his side he joined his hands with Genesis, tilting his head over Cloud confirmed his suspicions it was indeed Angeal Texting him. Snapping out his Surprise state, Genesis smiles and looks back at the phone shutting it off, and turning his attention to Cloud he lowers his head and pecks his cheek softly before resting his head on top of his. 

Cloud was currently wearing a dark-navy turtle neck sweater, the sweater was tight around his lower body and wait while the top of the sweater was a bit in which you can see some of his shoulders if you looked into it, along with the sweater he was wearing a pair of dark jeans accompany with low Black boots.

“He wanted to know how everything is going between me and you..” He nuzzled his face into his partner’s hair “he’s worry I might do something..” His arms snaked around Cloud waist pulling him flush against his body and leaning toward Clouds ear whispering the next part into his ear, Cloud cheeks flushed at what he said hiding his face into Genesis Chest. Genesis Smiled at Cloud reaction it was easy to fluster the poor Blonde, the muffled sound of mumbles drew Genesis attention to his chest. “You have to speak up Love”

“You’re impossible” Cloud muttered out as Genesis tighten his arms around Cloud holding him like he was gonna disappear if he doesn't hold him closely.

"Are you ready for our date?" Nodding softly, Genesis lean back and held Cloud hand smiling they both made their way out the door.

**_______________**

  
  


"Genesis, Cloud?... " Both turned around to the source of the voice, to Reveal that it belongs to Zack. Cloud hold on Genesis’s hand tightens slightly, he could feel the subtle heat from Genesis’s palm indicating he was ready to ignite him on fire. 

"Zack? what are you doing here?" Genesis Asked quite Clamly his palms would say otherwise though.

“Oh I was going on a date with Someone and we parted ways for tonight....” Zack gave his usual smile, looking at the pair Zack lock eyes with Cloud and winked at him, the only thing stopping Genesis from Burning the poor man for doing that was Cloud Griping Genesis hands. Zack looked up at genesis still smiling “So what are you two do here?” 

Before Cloud could respond to Zack, he felt Genesis’s hand let go of his and snake around his shoulders pulling him closer to Genesis Side.

“Cloud and Me are on a date” Cloud Looked over at Genesis with his eyes wide and turn his head toward Zack next to see what his reaction was. Zack smile disappears as he stared at both of them in disbelief, he shocked his head slightly and looked back at the pair with a small smile.

“Oh.. you guys are a ‘thing’?” Zack asked he looked at them in disbelief, Cloud nodded his head while Genesis did the same.

“Wow, Genesis I didn’t expect you dating him..” Zack stated. Genesis hold on Cloud tightens a little his hand twitched a bit. “Well, I’m going to head back have a good night” Zack smiled and left the pair alone as he made his way back home. Cloud relaxed a little and looked over at Genesis’s hands noticing the small glint of red on his palm.

“Genesis Calm down” As he said this his hand traveled over onto his shoulder placing it onto Genesis, He looked over at Cloud and sighed turning them around to continue their date.

“If he didn’t leave I would have incinerated him on the spot” Genesis stated as they kept on walking, Cloud let out a small quite Laughed at his statement, he was near Genesis he would have done it by the time Zack started Talking at them. “And I don’t like the way he eyed you either..” Genesis hissed out, his eyes narrowed at the recollection of Zack winking at Cloud.

“He’s gone now, you don’t have to worry Gen” Cloud locked his eyes with Genesis’s and offered a small smile in which Genesis returned at him as well. Gen looked on ahead and led Cloud to their destination, they walked for what felt like minutes, walking around the corner Genesis led them inside a clothing store.

“We’re getting you new clothes” 

“Wait, Genesis-” 

“Nope, you’re not gonna stop me from getting you Clothes” Without Cloud noticing Genesis looked over to the back of the Store noticing the section he came in for ushering Cloud to take a look around the Store. Genesis grabbed a bag and separated from Cloud to look into the section he came in here for, Smirking he Notice what he came here for and placed it inside. He kept browsing through the section onto the next.

  
  


**________________________**

  
  


“Hey, Love-” Genesis Stopped dead in his track, what he saw wasn’t something he didn’t like. There was a man who seems to be in his mid-twenties talking to talk, from the way Cloud was standing he was uncomfortable with the man. The man reached for Cloud Shoulder but he backed away.

“What’s the matter Cutie, let me show you a good time” The man was saying, as the man stepped closer to Cloud in order to Close the Distance between them just as the man was gonna reach out to try and touch Cloud again before the blonde could snap back at the man. He stepped back further as another arm suddenly reached past his view and grabbing the man’s wrist. Cloud Followed that arm up to Genesis’s face and gave him a very surprised expression.

“I would advise you to stop hitting on my boyfriend and piss off” Genesis Growled, not liking how the man had been advancing at Cloud. Genesis let go when the stranger jerked free of his grasp, the man glared at Genesis before turning around and leaving the store.’  _ yeah you better leave’  _ Genesis watched the man get out of sight _ , _ eyes narrowed before moving his gaze to Cloud. Who still had the surprise expression on his face. “So found any Clothes you like,” He asked with a smile like he hasn’t just Almost scared the man.

“Uh.. yes, I found some Clothes I liked” Cloud replied looking at Genesis like he hadn’t seen him before. He was pretty Shocked honestly, he didn’t know Genesis could be like that but he should have expected due to the way Genesis reacted when Zack was near them. His cheek heated up slightly and he ducked his head smiling.

  
  


**___________________________**

“So.., you’re not gonna tell me what you bought?” Cloud questions just as they walk into Genesis apartment doorway. 

“No it’s a surprise” Shutting the door behind him Genesis locks the door and took off his shoes, he made his way toward his bedroom placing down the Bags into the Closet leaving them there to put away later.

As he walked out of the bedroom he saw Cloud taking off his shoes and setting the bags down onto the ground next to his boots. Cloud made his way toward Genesis who led him into the living Setting Cloud onto the couch, Genesis grabbed the Tv Controller and turned it on. Setting the controller down onto the Couch Genesis made his way into the kitchen opening the fridge he grabbed two water bottles and walked over to Cloud handing one as Cloud mutter out a thank you.

Sitting down onto the couch Genesis wrapped an arm around Cloud pulling him Close just as he finished drinking his water bottle.”Hey Genesis….” 

“Yes, Love?” Cloud cheeks redden a little, by now he should be used to the pet name but isn’t quite there.

“What do you think Zack meant when he winked at me?” That moment stilled confused Cloud, at the thought of that it made Genesis a bit Pissed at him for doing that but it made him curious as well.

“From what I recalled he said he had a date before doing that “ Genesis stated as he settled them onto a more comfortable position. They end up laying on the Couch with Genesis laying on his back while Cloud laid on his Stomach. “He never said who it was tho..” Genesis was quite after he said that, the only probability was it might be Kunsel or someone else…

“Hey, we shouldn’t worry about it” Cloud sat up and stayed on Genesis Lap. “Maybe he was just playing around” Signing at this Genesis knew Cloud was correct we shouldn’t worry about it but he’ll keep a close eye on Zack for the meantime for now…

“You know you look exquisite in that Sweater” Genesis’s hands found their way toward Cloud waist making him be held in place, Genesis sat up and locked eyes with him before speaking again. “And you look pretty tempting to ravish right now” Genesis stated with a smirk, this cause Cloud to go red before he could say anything Genesis nuzzled into his neck nosing the sensitive Skin there causing a shiver to run down Cloud’s body.

“Genesis d-don’t joke a-around like that” Leaning his head away it accidentally gave Genesis full advantage in his position kissing his neck slowly. 

“I’m just saying the truth dear” Genesis kissed the exposed skin, “After all, I think some more marks on your neck should enough” one of Genesis’s hands traveled onto the edge of the sweater near Cloud neck pulling it away from the skin he exposed his shoulder, smiling he swiftly bit on exposed skin and sucking on it lightly.

“G-Genesis” Cloud breathed out softly. Pulling away Genesis inspected the red faint mark he left, smiling softly he Moved to cup Cloud Cheek and pull him into a kiss. The hand on Cloud waist softly traveled downward opening his eyes Genesis checked Cloud seeing that he hasn’t noticed yet.

Cloud stirred and felt the slight hint of Genesis’s hand, pulling away breaking the kiss to catch his breath, he opened his eyes before he could look down Cloud felt Genesis palm him through his pants the sudden sensation made him let out a small moan.

“ G-Genesis” 

“I will only go further if you let me” He softly kissed Cloud on the Neck waiting for an answer he stoped with the touching and just hover over the spot with his hand Cloud let out a small noise of disappointment. “So, what would it be?” Genesis asked softly.

“I… Wanna do it..”

“Are you sure love, I don’t want to force you” Cloud let out a small smile, although he said he wants to do it Genesis still likes to double-check on him it was something Cloud liked about Genesis. Nodding his head Genesis smiled, wrapping his arms around behind cloud Legs he stood up from the couch and walked over to the bedroom placing Cloud onto the mattress.

“When I’m done with you, you’re gonna be a shaking mess underneath” Genesis stated as he grasps Cloud thigh, the statement and action alone made Cloud a bit tense and Flustered.

This was something fun to remember 


End file.
